This invention relates to the field of deployment and retrieval an entire section or length of electrical cable.
There are processes and apparatus that have been described in the art for feeding and removing flexible tubular members, such as continuous well tubing, electrical cable, flexible fluid hoses, and the like. By way of example, the following patents disclose techniques and apparatus for inserting and removing electrical cable into and from a well bore: U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,556; 3,825,078; 3,825,079; 3,378,811; 3,285,629; and 3,807,502. Additionally, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. describe methods and apparatus for inserting and removing continuous tubing into and from wells: 3,313,346; 3,667,554; 3,690,136; 3,658,270; 3,866,679; 3,841,407; and 2,013,070.
However, so far as is known, no one previously has provided a satisfactory apparatus for feeding and removing into and from a well bore an entire section or length of electrical cable having substantially rigid terminal connectors at the ends thereof.